


Friday

by giraffles



Series: Queen Marie's [1]
Category: Chevalier: Le Chevalier D'Eon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, what am I even doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffles/pseuds/giraffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You should ask him out.”<br/>He made a small, horrified sound. “No.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mundaati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundaati/gifts).



It was quite a shock when Durand found out that the teen barista, you know, the one who used to draw dicks on his lattes, wasn’t actually a teen. He was more like twenty and stumbling through some sort of liberal arts degree. It certainly wasn’t what he had been expecting. Sure, a lot of students worked at Queen Marie’s, but most of them looked like they were older than sixteen-going-on-seventeen.

“So what you’re saying,” Maximilien drawled. “Is that Sir Jailbait is actually legal.”

Durand choked on his coffee. Today there had been a bird in flight etched into the foam. It was now ruined, and as it turns out, you can’t breathe that shit in.

“Christ, Max,” He wheezed in between coughing fits. “Say it a little louder. I don’t think everyone heard you.”

Maximilien only continued to be an insufferable bastard, peeking over the back of the booth at the front counter. “You know, he’s pretty cute.”

It was a shame Lia wasn’t there to smack him with one of her political science textbooks. Or to pour a hot beverage in his lap. For all his bravado and snark, he was thoroughly whipped. To be fair, Lia was totally and utterly worth it.

“Max.” That one came out as a growl. “Shut _up_.”

“What?” He tried the innocent act. Durand wasn’t buying it. “It’s true.”

“That’s beside the point.”

“You should ask him out.”

He made a small, horrified sound. “ _No_.”

“Do iiiit.”

“Oh my god Max, shut the fuck up.”

It was then that Robin decided to walk past where they were sitting, on his way to clean off a nearby table. Maximilien started kicking Durand under the table, making violent but vague motions toward the barista, who was thankfully oblivious to it all. He finally hissed that god fucking damn it _okay_ , he’ll do it. If only to halt the abuse on his shins and make sure the subject was dropped forever more.

“So.”

“Do you need something?” Robin was curt, but still far more pleasant than when he had first started frequenting the café.

“Yeah,” Durand shoved his hands in his pockets and tried to look as casual as possible. Maximilien was snickering behind them. After this was done, he was going to drag his best friend out back and beat the hell out of him. It was more than he deserved. “Are you doing anything Friday?”

Robin blinked at him. Then stared, long and hard. “…what?”

“Friday. Are you doing anything?”

Guys where always harder to deal with. Girls where easier to read, he knew when to back off, and when not to approach in the first place. Okay, so both sides of the field where equally complicated, but he had a particularly difficult time gauging whether or not someone would punch him in the face for thinking they went for the other team or if they were going to throw themselves on him right then and there. (Hey, it had happened once. It wasn’t as fun as it sounded.)

“N-not really.” He was blushing already, wringing the damp washcloth in his hands. “Why?”

Oh. Okay then.

“You wanna catch a movie or something?”

“Uh. Sure?”

Durand flashed him his best smile. “You don’t sound very sure.”

And then Robin’s eyes darkened and he nearly threw the washcloth in his face. There was the little firebrand who took it upon himself to express himself through gratuitous penis art. “I said _sure_.”

Maximilien cheered. Durand was still going to throw him off a cliff.

But that could wait until Saturday.

**Author's Note:**

> For the meme "Give me two characters and an AU, and I'll write something for you!". Mundaati asked for Robin and Durand and our dumb College/Coffee Shop AU. Mmmhmmm.


End file.
